


Magic, Strength and Hope

by Padfootette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Magic, Soulmates, dragon lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: After rescuing Gwaine the roguish man who had helped them in the tavern fight. Merlyn suddenly finds herself falling for him when she thought she’d never love again after Frey. And it seems the roughish man, Gwaine returns her feelings. Now to add a overprotective pratish Prince to the mix? What a tale it will be.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin in any way shape or form. The only thing belonging to me is my OC.

No young woman, no matter how great can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young Mage arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merlyn. 

Prologue

Merlyn was tired and fed up with Arthur and his stupid hunting trip, all she wanted to do was go home, back to Camelot and go to bed. But what did Arthur want to do, and therefore drag her to do? Go to a bloody tavern that's what. She didn't understand why anyone had to kill animals for sport, for food she could understand, but for sport? No! She had tried her hardest to make sure Arthur barely caught or didn't catch anything at all. 

"Come on Merlyn!" Arthur shouted to his maidservant (who he secretly saw as his best friend and a little sister), from where he stood down the hill near the taverns entrance. 

"Dollophead!" Merlyn grumbled under her breath as she hurried to catch up with Arthur, after giving the horse one last stroke.

"What was that?" Arthur asked when Merlyn caught up to him. 

"I said the sun is very bright." Merlyn told him while inwardly rolling her eyes. Arthur looked up to the sky shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked. 

"Yeah it is." Arthur agreed before he entered the tavern. 

"Dollophead!" Merlyn sighed as she followed Arthur into the tavern joining him at his table.

"My. Aren't you pretty." A lady said as she came over to the table Merlyn and Arthur were sat at. "I'd snap her up if I were you." She said turning to Arthur making him splutter and Merlyn to scrunch her nose up in disgust. 

"He's more an overbearing older brother." Merlyn finally said, ceasing Arthur's spluttering. 

"Oh, pardon my mistake. So, what'll it be?" The lady asked, obviously the owner of the tavern. 

"Two tankards of mead, please." Arthur asked, once she had left he raised his eyebrow at Merlyn. "Brother?" He asked. 

"What? Or did you want me to say your Prince Arthur and I'm your maidservant?" Merlin asked with a roll of her eyes. 

"No! I just....never knew you thought that way. What I mean is, your like a sister to me too." Arthur said awkwardly as a blush spread across his cheeks making Merlyn giggle. 

"Thank you." Merlin said, when a waitress brought over their tankards. 

"Don't tell anyone I said that, Merlyn." Arthur said sternly. 

"I think that's pretty much a non issue now. Given the amount of times we've saved each other, everyone already knows. Well, everyone except your father." Merlyn said shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her drink. When suddenly the door banged open and a thug walked in, making the whole tavern go quiet as he knocked plates to the floor. 

"Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good." The thug said to the tavern owner who had greeted Merlyn and Arthur. 

"We've have our better days." Mary answered, a slight quiver to her voice. 

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then." The thug said completely ignoring what Mary just said. 

There was some discussion going on between the two before he pulled a knife on Mary when she came up short with the payment, which is when Arthur stepped in. 

"Take your hands off her." Arthur ordered. 

Merlyn watched anxiously at the thug attacked Arthur, but he just dodged it and threw the thug away from him, where he crashed into some barrels and onto the floor. 

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." The thug growled once he got back to his feet. But Arthur just stood there completely unimpressed with his arms crossed across his chest. 

Merlyn could help it, she burst out laughing as she straightened her brown coat over brown trousers, corset and white shirt.

"What's so funny, girl?" The thug growled menacingly at Merlyn making Arthur and a man with dark curly hair tense. 

"I'd like to see you try." Merlyn said simply with a small smirk on her face. The thug glared at Merlyn for a second before he whistled and around fifteen thugs barged into the tavern, all laden down with weapons. Merlyn wishing she hadn't spoken moved away from the table, she didn't want to be attacked while sitting down. 

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Merlyn?" Arthur asked sarcastically through pursed lips. 

"Well, sometimes they're all talk." Merlyn said cheekily which Arthur just shook his head at. 

"You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" The dark haired man asked as he slowly walked up to them. 

"You should get out of here while you have the chance." Arthur told him as he assessed the thugs over by the door. 

"You're probably right." The man agreed. "But, I'll never leave a beautiful woman in trouble." He said before taking a long drink of his mead and handed the tankard to the bald thug. He looked from the tankard in his hand to the dark haired man confused for a moment, only to get punched in the nose by said man. Which was the start of a full blown brawl in the tavern, between pretty much everyone and the thugs. 

The waitresses were hitting the thugs over the head with jugs, people were being thrown out the door, or around the tavern. Arthur was fighting the bald thug who was obviously the leader, and the other man was fighting another thug. Merlyn was holding her own rather well thanks to the lessons she had gotten from Morgana, before she turned against them. Merlyn has to admit the dark haired man was very handsome and her magic was calling out to him. 

"Arthur!" Merlyn cried, rushing over to help her friend. Whacking another thug on the side of the neck which sent him to the floor with groan of pain. 

"Merlyn! Behind you!" Arthur shouted as she was unaware of the thug behind her, to preoccupied with saving Arthur as usual. Spinning around Merlyn was able to duck in time to avoid the bench hitting her which smashed into the wall behind her. Making her way around the tavern she noticed two rather large thugs heading her way, looking around quickly she spotted a bench as an idea formed in her head. 

"Aetslide Bencpel!" Merlyn chanted as her eyes glowed gold, before she threw the bench at the two thugs sending them crashing to the floor. 

Merlyn didn't have time to ponder her next move as she heard feet thundering on the slab-stone floor behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw the man she'd hit in the neck earlier with another man, both of them running at her. Spinning on her heel she took off around the tavern evading their grasps, flying crockery and flying men. She ducked under the bar just as the men thought they had her cornered, and hit one in the head with a jug, only for a second one to hit the other one in the head. 

"Thanks." Merlyn said to Mary. Once the woman was distracted she used her magic to throw some plates at another man heading her way, sending him to the floor. 

She gasped when the handsome man suddenly appeared in front of her. She only hoped he didn't spot her doing magic. 

"Pass the jug, huh?" He asker dropping the man he had been fighting with, who landed on the floor with a rather loud thump. Merlyn looked at him scared for a moment, before she grabbed the jug behind her. 

The man nodded in thanks and took a long drink from it, only stopping to punch someone in the face. 

"What do they call you, beautiful?" The man asked flirtatiously. 

"Merlyn. With a 'y'." Merlyn answered, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you." Gwaine said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, which only caused her blush to darken and a smirk to spread across his lips. "Are you and the blonde man you were with earlier..?" Gwaine asked, trailing off at the end. 

"No. No, Arthur is more like an annoying overbearing older brother." Merlyn replied with a small laugh. 

"Good." Gwaine said a wide smile on his face. Before more could be said another man charged at Gwaine, only for Gwaine to hit him with the jug that was still full of mead. "Such a waste, huh?" Gwaine sighed, making Merlyn giggle and Gwaine to laugh. 

'Merlyn has a beautiful laugh.'  He thought. A loud banging coming from behind him pulled him out of his thoughts. 

He and Merlyn turned around to see Arthur still fighting the leader, only for him to pull out a knife, the same one he pulled on Mary. Before Merlyn could do anything Gwaine was charging at the man and tackling him to the floor away from Arthur. Unfortunately as Gwaine tackled the thug he stabbed Gwaine in the leg, all the while Arthur just stood there with his mouth open like a fish out of water. As Gwaine tried to stand up he collapsed and hit his head on a bench knocking himself out. 

"Gwaine!" Merlyn shouted worriedly, as she rushed over to the man her magic called to. 

As she rummaged through the pouch on her belt for a clean bandage, she noticed Arthur coming over to them out of the corner of her eye. 

"How is he?" Arthur asked worriedly, as he watched Merlyn wrap a bandage tightly above the knife acting like a tourniquet. 

"Not good. He's losing a lot of blood." Merlyn said worriedly. 

"We'll get him to Gaius." Arthur said as he picked Gwaine up and placed him over his shoulder and carried him out of the tavern, once Merlyn had removed the knife and stopped the bleeding, or at least slowed it down some. 

As Arthur was laying Gwaine over the back of his horse, some men were dragging the thug out of the tavern and putting him in the stocks. Merlyn glared fiercely at the thug, her cerulean eyes blazing with fury as her magic raged under her skin. Not only had this scumbag tried to kill Arthur, but he has also stabbed Gwaine. Climbing onto her horse she smirked as he was pelted with rotten fruit. 

"If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot." Arthur said authoritatively, as he addressed the people. "Soldiers will be here within a day." 

"How can you make a promise like that?" Mary asked confused. 

"'Cause I'm the Kings son, Prince Arthur." Arthur replied as he started riding past them. Mary gasped in awe and wonder that Arthur was in her tavern before they all pelted the man again. All Merlyn wanted was to get back to Camelot as soon as possible, so she and Gaius can treat Gwaine and then find out why her magic called to him, and hummed when he was near, and raged when he got hurt. Arthur and Merlyn arrived black at Camelot at nightfall, Arthur ordered some Guards to help him carry Gwaine up to Gaius' chambers. 

"Put him in my room." Merlyn called. "I'll sleep on the bed over there." Merlyn said pointing to the bed in the corner when Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. 

"No. Guards help me put him on this bed,"

Arthur ordered, as they carried Gwaine to the sickbed in the corner, that was used for patients. Gaius' bed was on the other side of the room behind one of the screens. 

“Merlyn fetch me some water, towels, a needle and silk thread.” Gaius asked, interrupting Arthur’s overprotective rants before they even started. 

“I’ll get some honey too.” Merlyn called as she rushed around the room gathering all the things Gaius asked for, then going down to the well in town to fetch some clean water. When she came back Arthur and Guards were gone. 

“Arthur said he’s to have anything he needs.” Gaius told Merlyn as they got to work. He was quite surprised at that, but since his niece had arrived she’s changed him for the better and now Arthur was more caring towards his people. “Merlyn What is it?” Gaius asked his great-niece who was like a daughter to him. She had a concerned frown on her face as she bit her lip, she only bit her lip when something was troubling her.

“Gwaine. My magic calls to him, Gaius. When he’s near I can feel it humming under my skin, but when he got hurt I could feel it raging and bubbling with my anger.” Merlyn explained feeling quite confused. 

“It sounds like you’ve met your soulmate, my dear girl. This is a good thing, Merlyn. You should be happy.” Gaius reproached when Merlyn’s frown deepened. 

“What if he hates me because of my magic? I think he saw me use it in the tavern. My magic never felt like this with Frey. What if I lose him, like I did Frey? And my father, and Will? I can’t go through that a fourth time, Gaius. I can’t!” Merlyn exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

“My dear girl.” Gaius sighed pulling her into a hug once he’d finished wrapping Gwaine’s wound and washed his hands. “I promise you that you won’t go through that again. Nor will he hate you. You trust me don’t you?” Gaius asked as he kissed her forehead. 

“Of course I do, Gaius.” Merlyn said. 

“Good. Now, why don’t you have a bath and then head off to bed? I know you’ve had a long few days, I’ll watch over him.” Gaius said firmly. 

Knowing how stubborn her uncle was Merlyn agreed and kissed Gaius’ cheek goodnight and headed behind the other screen to the tub. She filled it up with magic as she was too tired to wait for someone to bring up some water. 

Once Merlyn had finally gone to bed Gaius turned to the man laying before him. 

“I really hope you will care for Merlyn and love her like she deserves. That poor girl has been through and seen too much in her young life.” Gaius said warily, not knowing Gwaine could hear him and was making a promise to himself.


	2. Chapter One, Gwaine Awakens

Chapter One, Gwaine Awakes

As the sun rose Merlyn woke up stretching like a cat before she climbed out of bed stretching once more. She quickly made her bed before heading to the bowl and jug in the corner, she poured some water into a bowl and the rest into the cup. After finishing off her drink she washed her face, washing away the sleep and waking herself up some more. After drying her face she changed out of her nightgown and into her undergarments, placing her nightgown under her pillow before heading over to her cupboard and pulled out a black underdress and slipped it on, tying it up at the front before she slipped the red overdress on and laced the corset up with her magic.

Humming a soft tune to herself that her mother used to sing to her, Merlyn slipped on her brown belt and brown boots, before she started on her hair. Un-doing the plait she ran a brush through her curly inky tresses, before she re-plaited it into a much neater plait and tied it off with a red ribbon. Once she was ready Merlyn went into the main room noticing Gaius asleep in the chair besides Gwaine's bed, but the covers had slipped down. Smiling softly at the man who had always been like a father to her, Merlin quietly made her way over and covered Gaius with his blanket and Gwaine with his. She still couldn't believe this man was her Soulmate, she just hoped he liked her for her. Deciding to check on his wound before breakfast, Merlyn silently cast a spell to do all of the chores with a flash of her golden eyes.

She was happy to see that it was healing nicely, but she put some paste on his leg to help with the healing before she rewrapped the bandages and started on breakfast. Merlyn had just finished making all three breakfasts when she heard a cough and a grunt from behind her. Turning around with a tray in her hands she felt a blush creep across her cheeks, as Gwaine sat up revealing his bare muscular chest that she hadn't noticed before.

"Hello Merlyn bird." Gwaine said with a smirk on his face. "Where am I? Not that I'm complaining, I get to see your beautiful face again."

"Hi Gwaine." Merlyn said smiling softly at him as she sat the tray in his lap. "You're in Camelot. You got injured, and Arthur helped me bring you back so Gaius and I could treat you." Merlyn explained as she turned to wake Gaius but Gwaine grabbed her arm.

"Stay. Please." Gwaine said patting the bed besides him. Merlyn closed her eyes for a moment to try and stop the blush from darkening but it was no use, so she just sat besides him with a soft sigh. "I woke up briefly last night, and I heard something about Soulmates? And Gaius saying something, I don't know what you've been through Merlyn, but I promise you. That I will never harm you and I will try my best to always care for you. I saw what you did at the tavern and I won't tell anyone." Gwaine explained as Merlyn sat there with a wide eyed fearful look on her face.

"Merlyn." Gwaine said softly, raising his hand to her cheek but stopped when she flinched backwards. "I know we just met, but I'll prove it to you, I swear. I've never felt this way before about a gorgeous young woman." Sighing softly Merlyn knew she had to tell him. With how much he knew already, it would be cruel not to. She she couldn't help but be warmed by his words, especially as he seemed like a flirt, but she could tell he was being genuine towards her.

"I have magic as you saw, but I was born like this and I'm who the Druids speak of; Emrys. Yesterday my magic was calling to you, Gaius said it means we're Soulmates. I'm sorry..." Merlyn started.

"No don't apologise, Merlyn bird." Gwaine said softly as he picked at his food. "Everyone knows you're extremely lucky to have and to find your Soulmate, and I'm so lucky I have you. How about we go for a walk this afternoon? Get to know each other." Gwaine said with a soft smile which Merlyn returned.

"I'd like that." Merlyn agreed happily which made Gwaine's smile widen. He'd gladly give up his womanising ways for his Soulmate, especially one like Merlyn.

"Merlyn." Gaius called from behind them, making the pair jump.

"Remember you have to work." He said sternly, making Merlyn jump up as she realised the time.

"Oh no! I need to get Dollophead his breakfast!" Merlyn exclaimed. "Gaius yours is on the table." Merlyn said pointing to it.

"Who's Dollophead?" Gwaine questioned confused. "You haven't eaten your own breakfast yet, Merlyn. You need to eat."

"It's Arthur." Merlyn said causing Gwaine to remember, until Gaius said something he didn't want to hear.

"Prince Arthur." Gaius input. "The King wants to thank you in person, Gwaine." He added.

"If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a Nobel." Gwaine replied to Gaius' look. "I would've still saved my Merlyn bird though."

"Arthur is a good man. He's changed a lot since Merlyn arrived." Gaius said sternly. "Not many Princes would say the man that saved them, could have anything they needed." He said with a reproachful look.

"If you say so. But please, no Kings. I've met a few Kings. Once you've met one, you've met them all. Besides, I don't want to meet the man who wants to kill Merlyn for the way she was born." Gwaine said with a dark look on his face.

"I promise Gaius. I won't hurt Merlyn in any way." Gwaine said when Gaius was still giving him a hard look.

"Good. Though part of her job is to protect Arthur from threats, terrifies me sometimes. Merlyn you're going to be late, here have this." Gaius said handing her a napkin full of fruit.

"I'll see you later. Oh, Gaius I did everything this morning." Merlyn added as she stopped by the door.

"I'll see you for our walk later, Merlyn bird." Gwaine said smiling at her. Merlyn smiled widely before she left, feeling her stomach flutter at the nickname, hurrying to Arthur's chambers.

Once Merlyn got to Arthur's chambers she noticed he was up, dressed and doing his stretches. They smiled softly at each other in greeting before she got to work on changing and making the bed, putting the dirty sheets in the basket. As she was opened and beat the curtains, and opened the windows to let some air in, Arthur finally spoke to her.

"How's Gwaine?" He asked. Immediately a blush appeared on her cheeks, but luckily their were backs were to each other otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

"He's okay. Recovering. Who's that?" Merlyn asked, spotting some knights she didn't recognise riding into the courtyard.

Arthur looked at her for a second before he came and looked out the window into the courtyard below spotting who she was talking about, as the knight waved at him.

"Ahh, Sir Darien. He's here for the Mele." Arthur said.

"Oh right, the one where knights knock the seven bells out of each other with blunt weapons." Merlyn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"There's a little more to it then that." Arthur said. "The Mele is the ultimate test of strength and courage."

"Arthur, I was being sarcastic." Merlyn said rolling her eyes again. "But now that we're on the subject; are you sure we're talking about the same thing?" Merlyn teased, this time making Arthur roll his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand you're not a knight. And I'll need that lot cleaned by noon." Arthur said nodding to the armour on the table before chucking a bit at her making Merlyn dodge it. Rolling her eyes and grumbling to herself Merlyn left the room with the basket of washing.

"Dollophead!" Merlyn muttered.

"Arthur giving you grief again, Merlyn?" Sir Leon asked as he saw Merlyn leave Arthur's chambers with a scowl on her face.

"Don't you know it. The idiot moans about scuff marks on his armour, but he's the one that chucks it at me, like a two year old. He wants his armour cleaned again, by noon and his sword picked up by noon, what am I supposed to do? Split myself in two!" Merlyn complained making Sir Leon laugh. "Give him hell, Sir Leon." She called after the knight which only made said knight's laughter ring down the halls.

While Merlyn was doing all of her chores Arthur her given her Gaius was talking to Gwaine. He was telling him about Merlyn, what she had gone through, or at least some of it. When Gwaine told him he'd heard him asking him to love and care for her like she deserved, before Gaius could say anything else Gwaine swore that the promise he made earlier he intends to keep.

"I'm glad to hear that Gwaine. Don't push that leg too far. You can go on that walk with Merlyn, but be careful. I have some rounds to make, I'll be back shortly." Gaius said grabbing his medicine bag as he and Gwaine bid each other goodbye.

***

Unbeknownst to Merlyn, another threat against Arthur was brewing. A threat born out of revenge was the norm, but this threat was born out of humiliation and wasn't a magical threat per say. But in fact two of the thugs they fought against, who were going to abuse magic to get their revenge. They were paying a poor old man, who lived alone in a hut in the middle of a forest, for magical items.

"The Stalone blades, just as you requested." The old man said as he held out the swords to the bald thug, who took one to examine it.

"They're blunt." The other complained as they both inspected one of the swords.

"That is only how they appear." The first thug said, before he ripped the others tunic with the sword and they both burst into deranged laughter.

"Why should you want such a weapon?" The old man questioned.

The first thug crept closer with a nasty look on his face pointing the sword closer to the old man’s face.

"That's none of your business, old man." He sneered. The man immediately shook his head scared for his life as they took both the swords.

"You have the crystals?" The bald thug asked.

"Money first." The old man replied. Once he was handed a bag full of coins, the man limped over to the corner and retrieved a black box, opening it up to see two rather large crystals inside. "Not yet." He said when the thug went to take the crystals out of the box.

"Pece Treowan Andwlitan Heora Fram Gesihol Eallra!" The old man chanted as he moved his hand over both crystals. Once he finished the crystals glowed golden light before the light disappeared back into the crystals.

"The wearer of these crystals will be able to take on the form of whoever's blood they touch." The man informed them as he passed over the crystals.

"Thank you." The thug said after he and the old man shared a sinister laughter.

"Thank you." He said as he patted the pouch.

As he turned his back on them to count the money he was stabbed in the back by the first thug, killing him instantly.

"Now what?" The other thug questioned stupidly.

"Now, Ebor, we can take our revenge on Prince Arthur of Camelot." The first thug answered as they both let out a sinister laughter and left the hut, leaving their money behind next to the body.

***

Meanwhile, back in Camelot. Gwaine was getting up and putting his boots on when he heard the Great Bell ringing signalling it was noon. Getting up off the bed with a slight limp, Gwaine opened up the window and looked out at the breathtaking views of Camelot.

"I think it's time to find my Princess. My Merlyn bird." Gwaine said softly to himself as he moved away from the window. Even though it hadn't been long since he'd met Merlyn, he was fully prepared to give up his wandering ways for a life with Merlyn, and he couldn’t help but smile at that prospect.


	3. Chapter Two, Lunch with Gwaine

Chapter Two, Lunch with Gwaine

Once he finished dressing Gwaine took some money out of his bag to buy them a decent lunch, as Merlyn had hardly eaten that morning, and he would not allow his Merlyn bird to starve. Smiling happily to himself Gwaine left gaius’ chambers and made his way out of the castle, taking in the sights as he searched for his Merlyn. 

***

Merlyn sighed worriedly as she left Tom’s old Blacksmith shop with Arthur’s blunt sword for the Mele. Gwen had gotten someone to take over her father’s shop a few months ago, as she couldn’t bare to see her father’s legacy go to waste.

“Merlyn, why do you look so tense?” Gwen asked her friend worriedly, as she walked with her back to her house.

“I met my Soulmate, Gwen. He saved Arthur yesterday and I’m supposed to meet him for lunch today, but I fear I’m going to be late.” Merlyn sighed despondently.

“Really?” Gwen asked excitedly. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!? Oh, I’m so happy for you.” Gwen exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

“Thank you, Gwen. How’re things with you and Arthur?” Merlyn teased, giggling when Gwen blushed and gently smacked her arm.

“Just you wait, Merlyn. I’ll get you back.” Gwen warned, mock-glaring at her before they both burst into giggles. While Gwen and Merlyn were giggling with each other we they walked up the Lower Town, Gwaine was walking down the Lower Town when he heard Merlyn giggling with her friend.

Smiling happily he quickly purchased a small bouquet of white flowers before making his way over to them.

“Now, I believe these belong to my beautiful Princess.” Gwaine declared attracting not only Merlyn and Gwen’s attention but quite a few others as well.

“Gwaine.” Merlyn said happily a light blush on her cheeks. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Gwaine denied. “Let’s see if they’re your colour.” He said as he took a flower out of the bouquet that he’d handed Merlyn, and tucked it in her hair behind her ear, as Merlyn smelt the beautiful flowers to hide her blush.

“There. Perfect match.” Gwaine said happily, as he took her hand and kissed the back of it causing Merlyn’s blush to deepen.

“Gwaine, this is one of my best friends Gwen. Gwen, this is Gwaine.” Merlyn introduced.

“Ah, the infamous Gwaine.” Gwen teased as she got her own back on Merlyn.

“Oh, you’ve been talking about me.” Gwaine teased with a wide smirk.

“All bad things, I assure you.” Merlyn teased, her cerulean eyes shinning brightly as she laughed. Which made Gwen happy as she hasn’t seen Merlyn this happy in a long while, everyone was extremely worried about her. Including Arthur, even if he won’t show it. It seems Gwaine will be good for Merlyn.

“Oh really?” Gwaine asked with a mock-affronted look.

“I’ll just have to change that then. Won’t I, Merlyn bird. Now, are you ready for our lunch and walk, Princess Merlyn?” Gwaine asked as he took Merlyn’s hand and bowed making the two ladies giggle.

“I’d like that.” Merlyn agreed. “But...”

“Merlyn, I’ll take the sword to Arthur’s chambers for you.” Gwen interrupted as she saw Merlyn’s crestfallen look.

“Thank you, Gwen. I can drop your basket off for you.” Merlyn bargained. “Maybe you’ll get that time alone with Arthur. Hey!” Merlyn exclaimed giggling as Gwen swatted at her again.

“Oh hush.” Gwen scolded with no real heat as a smile spread across her lips and a blush across her cheeks. “Thank you Merlyn.” Gwen said gratefully as the two girls swapped items. “Gwaine, I would suggest taking my dear friend to the market for that lunch and walk, and it was nice to meet you.” Gwen said as she hugged Merlyn.

“Thank you, Gwen. It was nice to meet you as well.” Gwaine said as he and Merlyn bid Gwen goodbye. “Ready Merlyn bird?” Gwaine asked as he held his arm out to Merlyn.

Blushing Merlyn looped her arm through his as they made their way to the market only making a brief stop at Gwen’s house to drop off the washing.

“So, what have you been up to since I saw you this morning?” Gwaine asked as he tucked a stray bit of hair behind Merlyn’s ear.

“Just been doing my chores for Arthur really, and cleaning his armour. Again. That man likes to throw things around like a toddler.” Merlyn complained making Gwaine laugh. “I may have teased him and told another Knight to give him hell after he threw a bit of his armour at me.” Merlyn said with a sly smirk. “How’re you feeling now, Gwaine?” She asked concerned.

“I’m much better now I’m here with you.” Gwaine said with a charming smile as he kissed her hand.

“No seriously.” Merlyn insisted concerned.

“I’m fine, Merlyn.” Gwaine insisted smiling softly. “Two of your finest sandwiches, please.” He asked as they stopped at a food stall in the market. “Thank you.” Gwaine said as he handed over the right amount of money, ignoring Merlyn’s protests.

“Thank you, Gwaine.” Merlyn said gratefully, moaning in delight at the wonderful ham sandwich.

“You’re welcome, Merlyn bird.” Gwaine chuckled. “Legs a bit sore, but I’m fine.” He finally answered when he saw Merlyn’s look.

Nodding her head she linked arms with Gwaine once again, after they had finished their sandwiches. Walking through the market as they took in all the wonderful sights and smells as they got to know each other. Gwaine told Merlyn some of his stories about his travels through the different towns and Kingdoms as Merlyn listened with rapt attention, and Merlyn told Gwaine things about herself. Nothing evolving magic as there were too many ears and spies for Uther about, but she told him where she grew up in Ealdor, about her mother, about her father and how she had just met him when he died protecting her, and about her first friend Will who had died protecting Arthur. When Arthur had come to Ealdor to help protect her home from raiders against his father’s wishes.

Gwaine knew there was more to those stories, to do with magic in fact, but that didn’t stop him from listening as attentively to Merlyn as she had to his stories. For, he knew he’d get the full story when Merlyn was ready and when it was save to do so, and he would not push her for it either. 

“So, Arthur is grumpy without his beauty sleep and his meals...like a Princess?” Gwaine asked, continuing their previous conversation before they dissolved into laughter once more, both of them wearing wide happy smiles.

“Pretty much, yeah.”Merlyn agreed in between her laughter as they stopped in front of another stall, this time Merlyn buying them a drink before Gwaine could say anything.

“Thank you, Gwaine. This has been lovely.” Merlyn said happily as they were walking back to the castle as Merlyn, unfortunately had to go back to work.

“No, thank you Merlyn. Would you like to do this again?”

Gwaine asked, his smile widening when Merlyn agreed.

“Merlyn!” Their moment was interrupted by Arthur calling for her, or more like shouting. Merlyn sighed and rolled her eyes knowing she had to get back now, but she didn’t want to.

“I’ll see you later, Gwaine.” Merlyn said softly but neither made any effort to part from the other.

“MERLYN!!!” Arthur shouted louder this time.

“I’ll see you tonight, Merlyn bird.” Gwaine said equally as soft, but internally he was feeling annoyed at Arthur. Merlyn smiled and kissed Gwaine’s cheek before she ran off towards Arthur’s chambers. Just as Arthur shouted for her again, though this time it was more like a screech. Gwaine watched her run back into the castle towards Princess Arthur for a moment, before he headed back to the market to buy the necklace that he noticed had caught Merlyn’s eye. He was going to court Merlyn, and he was going to do it properly.

‘Merlyn deserves it and more.’ Gwaine thought happily with a spring in his step.


	4. Chapter Three, Trouble a Foot

Chapter Three, Trouble a Foot

Gwaine was humming to himself as he walked back down the market. He'd already brought the necklace and a dress to go with it. Surprisingly, the vendor offered the dress to him for less than he was selling it at as it was for Merlyn. Apparently Merlyn had tended to his son for three days and didn't give up on him and refused to leave the boy and refused to take any payment. And he wasn't the only one who held Merlyn in such high regard either. Right now though, he was just browsing the stalls taking in all that Camelot has to offer. He hated Uther and all that he stood for, but he couldn't deny that Camelot truly was beautiful, and he could stay here for his Merlyn bird. He will definitely have to look for work as he would be staying here permanently, and perhaps a place for his own as he couldn't keep taking up the sickbed, but for now he was happy to just explore the city.

***

Deep within the forest two unsuspecting Knights didn't know their lives were about to be brutally cut short all because of a revenge plot to kill Prince Arthur Pendragon.

"How much further would you say it is to Camelot?" The sandy haired Knight asked his companion.

"Half a day's ride. The journey is almost over." The darker haired Knight replied. The two Knights had no idea their would-be killers were in the trees on the hill watching and listening as they planned their attack.

"It is for you." The bald thug said with a wicked smirk upon his face as he ran at them.

"Oswald!" The sandy haired Knight shouted in warning. But Sir Oswald was unfortunately too slow to react and fell to the floor dead before he could draw his own sword.

The other Knight however, was not so slow, and leapt to his feet sword in hand at the death of his friend, preparing to face down this foe. Whether he was too cocky or too consumed with grief and revenge which was the reason why he didn't check his surroundings, we will never know. But it was ultimately his undoing as the other thug, Ebor, snuck up behind him and killed him with his own Stalone blade. It seemed this was their plan all along and their plan for revenge was starting to take fruition.

"Dagger!" Ebor shouted when a servant came out of the tent. Spinning around the now-named- thug gripped a throwing dagger and hurled it at the servant as he tried to run. Killing him instantly.

"The crystals!" Dagger demanded of his companion, holding out his hand expectantly.

Ebor threw his sword into the ground and pulled the box containing the crystals out of his jacket pocket. Once the box was opened Dagger took one of the crystals and wiped Sir Oswald's blood on it. As soon as the blood made contact with the crystal a ringing sound could be heard as the crystal glowed the same golden light as before showing the enchantment was now active. Smirking Dagger placed the chain around his neck so the crystal rested on his chest, a moment later Dagger's appearance changed and he was now the spitting image of Sir Oswald who was lying dead at his feet. Even his weather worn clothing had changed to match Sir Oswald's armour.

"You look good, Dagger." Ebor complimented rather gruesomely considering he was now impersonating a dead Knight.

"Sir Oswald." Dagger said firmly.

"Sorry, Sire." Ebor apologised with a bow.

"That's alright. Your turn." Dagger said as he pulled the other crystal out of the box and holding it out to him. "Then we can take our rightful place in the Mele." He continued, a malicious gleam in his eyes. Once Ebor had changed into the sandy haired Knight, and the bodies had been disposed of, they stole all of the Knights belongings including the horses and set off for Camelot. Later that day when Camelot's magnificent white Castle gleamed in the distance, they shared a look, their plan was falling into place exactly as they knew it would.

As soon as they entered the courtyard they were greeted by the very person they were plotting to kill.

"Sir Oswald!" Arthur called as he came hurrying down the steps, Merlyn just behind him. "Didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up." Arthur jested.

"And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?" 'Sir Oswald' asked as they hugged which only made Arthur laugh.

"You've never managed it before." Arthur said smugly.

"That was then. This is now." 'Sir Oswald' argued rather tensely though Arthur failed to pick up on it.

"Sir Ethan." 'Sir Ethan' introduced when Arthur looked at him confused.

"This is my maidservant, Merlyn." Arthur said pointing at Merlyn who sent him a look. She just knew he was going to cause her trouble all because she was a few minutes late. "She loves hard work, so anything you need, just give her a call." Arthur said before his eyes widened at how that may be misinterpreted and rushed to correct himself. "Within reason, of course. I will not have her harmed in any way."

"Of course, and believe me, I will." 'Sir Oswald' said with a look Merlyn didn't like the look of and cursed Arthur in her mind. She knew these two Knights were going to cause her trouble and how right she was.

Later that night, when Merlyn had finally finished work after being messed about by Sirs Oswald and Ethan all day, she could finally retire to her chambers. She was exhausted, in agony, along with being thirsty and hungry and all she wanted was have something to eat and drink and have a nice hot bath.

"Why do Knights have to be so pompous and arrogant!" Merlyn complained as she rubbed her arms as she made her way back to her chambers.

"Merlyn, I've got us some pea soup for dinner. Gwaine said he'll be back later." Gaius said with his back to Merlyn as he dished up their soups.

"Are you alright, Merlyn? You look weary to the bone." Gaius asked worriedly.

"I'm just exhausted, Gaius. Sir Oswald is worse than Arthur. I just want something to eat, drink, a hot bath and then bed." Merlyn sighed as she sunk bonelessly down into her seat at the table, gulping down a cup of water and then another.

"Slow down, Merlyn before you make yourself sick." Gaius chided as he watched his Ward eat her soup rather fast.

"I'm starving. Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call all day."

"How is he?" Gaius asked a frown marring his forehead at what Merlyn had already revealed.

"Awful. He treats me like dirt. And the way he looks at me, Gaius, it's disgusting and I don't like it." Merlyn snapped shivering at the reminder of those looks.

"That doesn't sound like the young man I knew." Gaius said shocked. "He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul. And he would never treat a woman the way you just described or allow another to do it." He said frowning.

"Well, it seems Arthur's become kinder with age and he's become repulsive with age." Merlyn said sardonically. They were interrupted from their conversation when the door opened revealing Gwen.

"Hi Gwen, what's the matter?" Merlyn asked concerned.

"Hi Merlyn, I'm fine don't worry. But I think you better come with me, Gwaine’s got a little carried away celebrating finding his Soulmate." Gwen informed her. Shaking her head bemusedly Merlyn wiped her mouth and kissed Gaius' cheek before following Gwen into the Town to 'The Sun and Moon' Tavern. The pair of them talking about their day as they went.

"Merlyn bird!" Gwaine exclaimed as soon as she entered the Tavern with Gwen. "There's my beautiful Soulmate." Gwaine exclaimed causing a blush to appear on Merlyn's cheeks and a man to grab Gwaine who was swaying on his feet. 

"'Ere." The owner said thrusting the bill into Merlyn's hands. She couldn't stop her eyes widening at the content of the bill.

"You drank all this!" Merlyn exclaimed incredulously.

"With some help from my new friends!" Gwaine replied, swaying on his feet as the said 'friends' cheered.

"He says he hasn't got any money. So it looks like you'll have to pay." The odious Tavern owner snarled as he gripped Merlyn's arms tightly.

"Oi! Let go of my Merlyn!" Gwaine shouted angrily. Merlyn who could feel her magic bubbling under her skin tried to quickly regain control of the situation.

"I can't afford this, but Prince Arthur will as he said Gwaine could have anything he wants." Merlyn said quickly which caused the owner to release her revealing the start of bruises on her arms. Which did not impress Gwaine. Not at all.

"You've hurt her!" Gwaine bellowed.

"Gwaine, just leave it." Merlyn said as she put one of his arms around her shoulders and wrapped her own around his waist. "Thank you Gwen. Goodnight." She said to her friend as they left the Tavern and made their way back to their chambers.

"I'm sorry Merlyn bird." Gwaine apologised his words slurring together. "I brought you some presents earlier."

"It's okay, Gwaine. Let's just get home and thank you." Merlyn said softly as they finally reached the chambers.

"Merlyn, I have your bath already for you go and relax. I've put some muscle relaxers in the water." Gaius said as soon as they entered. "I'll check on the wound." He said firmly taking Gwaine away from Merlyn.

Later that night, after Merlyn had a nice relaxing hot bath and had changed into her nightgown and Gwaine's bandage had been changed, the pair were sitting on Merlyn's bed talking so Gaius could get some sleep in the other room.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Gwaine declared.

"You seem to have quite a few." Merlyn teased making the pair laugh.

"Oh, I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill." Gwaine laughed.

"What is it with you and nobles?" Merlyn asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Gwaine said notchantly. "My father was a Knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away." Gwaine explained with some pent-up anger.

"I'm sorry Gwaine." Merlyn apologised resting her hand over his. "You didn't know him?" She asked.

"Thank you Merlyn." Gwaine said squeezing her hand. "No. Just some stories I've been told."

"I know how that feels." Merlyn sighed getting a confused look from Gwaine. "I met my father just briefly before he died."

"Why did he have magic too? I know you couldn't go into everything fully earlier, and I don't expect you to straight away." Gwaine asked.

"Yes. He was a DragonLord, like I am now. In the Great Purge Uther asked him to call the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, here to make peace with it but he lied. My father fled with the help of Gaius and took refuge in Ealdor with my mother for awhile. But Uther sent Knights to kill him, so he fled. When the dragon attacked after I freed him, Arthur and I found him living in a cave. He didn't know who I was but eventually I told him. We were on our way back to Camelot when Cenred's men attacked and my father died protecting me." Merlyn explained softly. She startled when Gwaine wiped away her tears, she didn't even realise she'd been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Merlyn." Gwaine said softly his thumb rubbing against her cheekbone.

"Arthur's not like that. He's helped me free a few of my kind." Merlyn said softly her cheeks tinting red a little.

"Ha!" Gwaine scoffed. "Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for. Anyway, I brought you something." Gwaine said pulling his bag towards him with one hand, the other hand now resting on top of Merlyn's hand as he pulled out two wrapped packages. "Open them." He encouraged.

Merlyn gasped as she opened the two packages revealing the blue sapphire necklace she'd been looking at earlier and a beautiful blue dress with a bronze clasp around the waist, it was a dress that would be fit for someone of a higher station than her. But they were beautiful.

"Gwaine, they're beautiful. Thank you." Merlyn gasped. "They're fit for a Princess." She said as she stood from the bed and held the dress out before her to get a better look. She felt like she didn't deserve them but she didn't want to say so in fear of seeming ungrateful. Which she wasn't.

"They are for a Princess. You Merlyn." Gwaine stated, smiling at the woman before him. "And you'll look lovely in it." He declared getting a beautiful smile and a blush at his declaration. He was in love. There he said it. Gwaine the wanderer, Gwaine the son of Sir Dwayne was in love with Emrys and he wouldn't change it for anything.


	5. Chapter Four, Gwaine the Nobelman

Chapter Four, Gwaine the Nobleman

The next morning Merlyn awoke with a smile on her face as she dressed in a black underdress with a teal-green overdress, her signature brown boots and braided hairstyle. A smile had graced her face as spotted the dress Gwaine her brought her hanging in her wardrobe - it was a different smile, it was happy but it had love and adoration mixed in. A smile you only get with a loved one- and then again when she actually got to have breakfast with Gaius and Gwaine that morning. In the back of her mind she knew Arthur would be angry about the Tavern bill but she couldn't bring herself to care right now.

"I'll see you later." Merlyn said kissing Gaius' cheek and after a moment of hesitation, Gwaine's before she almost skipped out of the chambers. While the two men watched her go with adoring smiles on their faces.

"I'll see you later Merlyn bird." Gwaine shouted after her making her smile widen. 

"Sorry I'm late." Merlyn said rushing into Arthur's chambers with his breakfast, seeing him sat at his desk, his head on his fist and unreadable expression on his face.

"Not at all." Arthur waved off surprising her, normally he would rant for at least five minutes before they bantered and teased each other. But she just smiled she brushed it off.

"Sure you're alright?" Arthur asker as Merlyn started making his bed. "You're not sick, unsteady, about to burst into song?"

"Well, song maybe. The rest no." Merlyn teased but Arthur just glared at her and banged his hand on the bill she'd spotted on his desk. Without taking his eyes off her Arthur picked up the bill, shook it out and started to read.

"Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider, four dozen pickled eggs." Arthur read out ignoring Merlyn's explanation.

"That was Gwaine. He went to the Tavern celebrating at finding his Soulmate; me." Merlyn said with a roll of her eyes at Arthur's confusion. "I told you this already." She complained. "Anyway, he got carried away and couldn't pay for it."

"So you said I would." Arthur stated.

"You said he's to be given anything he needs or wants." Merlyn reminded.

"Four dozen pickled eggs?" Arthur shouted.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay for it."Merlyn apologised.

"You most certainly will." Arthur said as he threw the bill away from him.

An hour later after Merlyn had finished tidying and cleaning Arthur's chambers she joined Gwaine in the Throne Room to clean the boots of the entire army. Something that Gwaine wasn't happy over.

"Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart." Gwaine complained.

"Why?" Merlyn asked curiously.

"For making us do this. You have enough to do already, Merlyn. And I was trying to find some paid work and a house." Gwaine replied, shocking Merlyn for a moment before a pleased smile spread across her face as she went back to cleaning.

"You can stay with us you know. And I think it's fair." Merlyn said.

"I know and I'm grateful, but eventually someone will need the bed I'm using and it'll be nice to have our own place for later on." Gwaine supplied making a blush tint Merlyn's pale cheeks. "But for the entire army?" He asked incredulously, pointing to the long line of muddy boots.

"If you admitted your father was a Knight, you wouldn't have to." Merlyn said.

"I’d never let you do all this by yourself, even if they may have let me off. And I'm not making the same mistakes that he did." Gwaine said as he roughly scrubbed at a boot. "Anyway, my father treated his servants well."

"You didn't know him. Or did you lie to me last night, Gwaine?" Merlyn teased.

"Well, I like to think that he did." Gwaine corrected smiling at her. "What about your father?" He asked wanting to know more than what he learned last night though he hoped he didn't upset her.

"He didn't have servants, or anyone really. He never got to see my mother again. I had promised him I'd take him back to Ealdor so hecan see her, but...it was never meant to be. I just wish that I had the chance to know him better. There's so much he couldn't taught me, that he wanted to. All that I know I've had to learn on my own or from the bits that Gaius knew." Merlyn said sadly letting out a deep sigh as she hinted at magic. Feeling bad for bringing it up, especially after last night, Gwaine pulled Merlyn into a hug.

Which admittedly made them both feel better.

"But least you got to meet him and you told me, he said he was proud of you, and you have the dragon he made you, and in the power you share." Gwaine said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. I know your father would be proud of you too, Gwaine." Merlyn insisted but Gwaine didn't answer.

"If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside that counts." Gwaine said as he tapped her knee with the brush.

"Ow." Merlyn said rubbing her knee before flicking him on the forehead making them both laugh. It felt good to bond more with each other and spend time with each other. For it felt like they didn't get enough time together, what with the hours Merlyn had to work sometimes.

***

Out in the Training Field Arthur, who was still rather annoyed, was beating the dummy rather viciously. He was mostly annoyed at Merlyn finding her Soulmate because he saw her as a little sister whether he wanted to or not. And like with any big brother, no man will ever be good enough for their little sister. Plus, he didn't really know what to make of Gwaine yet. Yes the man saved his life, but so far he's only got Merlyn into trouble. But he did make Merlyn the happiest he's ever seen her, so he guessed that counted for something, right?

"You look like you need a bit of practice." 'Sir Oswald' said pulling Arthur from his thoughts.

"Ah, you think so?" Arthur asked.

"I know so." 'Sir Oswald' stated, holding his hand out to Merlyn, (who had just joined them after bringing the polished swords from the armoury once she’d finished cleaning all of the boots).

She quickly handed over a sword without her usual comments, as the two Knights made her uneasy. As soon as he had the sword 'Sir Oswald' attacked Arthur and a fiercer battle -then was normal for training - ensured.

"You're rusty." Arthur commented. "You're not as quick as you used to be." 

"Still quick enough to hit you." 'Sir Oswald' exclaimed rather annoyed.

"I thought you were left-handed." Arthur said confused.

"Yes I am." 'Sir Oswald' said quickly, as he switched hands. Pointing out -to Merlyn at least- that something was wrong. "I just wanted to give you a chance." He continued. "Why don't we make this more interesting?" He asked, when Arthur's sword stopped his blow again. "Fifty gold coins first clean hit."

"Make it a hundred." Arthur countered as they fought again, only for Arthur to end up winning. "You can keep your money." Arthur told him. Feeling humiliated as people applauded their Prince, Sir Oswald threw his sword down in a huff and spat on the ground. Now that Arthur was finally finished with training for today, Merlyn went around picking up the weapons and putting them away. When she heard something that greatly unsettled her as she picked up the sword Sir Oswald had used.

"...blade I'll fillet the little brat." Sir Oswald spat. She didn't have to think too hard to know they were talking about Arthur. That's all anyone new to Camelot wants to do: kill Arthur or Uther or both. Thanks to Arthur giving her work from the two Knights; she had to polish Sir Oswald's armour and put it away as well as Arthur's.

She was just bringing Sir Oswald's polished armour back to his chambers when she noticed the plates hadn't been cleaned up. Sighing she sat his armour on the chest at the foot of his bed, and started tidying the table. But as she picked up the cloth containing two seemingly blunt swords, one of the swords sticking out just a smidge, she sliced her finger on the edge of one.

"Aha!" Merlyn gasped pulling back her hand and seeing her bloody finger.

"What're you doing girl?" 'Sir Oswald' growled.

"I'm just tidying the table." Merlyn replied.

"Keep away from things that don't concern you." 'Sir Oswald snapped. Wincing Merlyn picked up the plates and hurried out of the chambers, making a stop at the kitchens before she went back to her chambers.

"To the eye the swords appeared blunt, but when my finger touched it..." Merlyn said as she finished explaining what happened to a worried Gwaine and Gaius who was treating and wrapping her finger. She could have done it herself but it was her dominate hand she just had to injure.

"You were lucky." Gwaine fretted from where he sat besides her. His arm behind her resting on the table. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged with sorcery."

"What would they want with such a blade?" Gaius asked troubled.

"I think they mean to kill Arthur in the Mele." Merlyn said as she explained what she saw on the Training Field. 

"But in front of all those people?" Gaius questioned unsure.

"It's the perfect cover." Gwaine realised. "If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional."

"I need to warn Arthur." Merlyn said making to stand from her seat but Gaius stopped her.

"Merlyn, Sir Oswald's a Knight. He comes from a well-respected family. You can't accuse him without proof." Gaius said firmly. Sometimes he worried for her. She was so desperate to protect Arthur that she never really stopped to think about what could happen to her or if she did, she didn't care as long as Arthur lived.

"Then we need that blade." Merlyn said.

"I'll get it." Gwaine decided, not wanting Merlyn near them, he's seen the way they looked at her and he didn't like it.

"What if they catch you?" Merlin asked worried. "What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No it's safer if I do it." She said.

Later that night when Merlyn was sure he’d be asleep she snuck into Sir Oswald's chamber. As she entered she noticed the swords were no longer on the table and, she suspected they were most likely in the chest they made her lug all over the room. Seeing Sir Oswald asleep in the bed, Merlyn silently crept over to the trunk, wincing when it creaked as she opened it. However, just as she was picking up one of the swords she heard a ringing coming from the crystal handing around his neck. Maybe she should've ignored it, took the sword and left.

But she's been in Camelot long enough to know that, that ringing sound never meant anything good, especially when someone was trying to kill Arthur. Like these two who were trying to kill the idiotic Prince. When the crystal suddenly glowed she'd made up her mind. Creeping slowly towards the bed she peered at the crystal spotting the face of the thug who'd stabbed Gwaine from within. As she was lifting her hand Sir Oswald awoke unnoticed by her until he grabbed her arm.

In Gaius' chambers, Gwaine was pacing up and down like a caged animal while Gaius, as always, was trying to read up on the swords to distract himself.

"Merlyn should be back by now." Gwaine exclaimed.

"I know." Gaius sighed, worried for the girl he saw as a daughter.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on." Gwaine said no longer able to take the waiting.

"Gwaine." Gaius called but Gwaine didn't listen as he had a horrible gut feeling that something was wrong and he only hoped he was wrong. As he arrived in the corridor near Sir Oswald's rooms he could heard a commotion from within all the way from where he stood at the other end of the corridor. Hurrying his steps to help his Merlyn bird, but what he heard next made him freeze where he stood and for a red, hot fiery anger to grip him so tightly he was all consumed by it.

"My mistake she's not the thief and whore I thought she was. But just in case. Why don't we teach her a lesson, Sir Oswald?" 'Sir Ethan' suggested.

"You're absolutely right, Sir Ethan." 'Sir Oswald' agreed. That made Gwaine unfreeze as he barged into the room.

"Is there a problem here?" Gwaine asked, but his eyes were dark with anger as he trained them on his beloved. She'd been backing away from Sir Oswald, and her appearance made the fire burn even brighter within Gwaine and he was struggling to hold his temper. Merlyn had a cut on her lip and left cheek that were bleeding, she looked like she may have a black eye come morning, and her dress that Gwaine knew was a gift from her mother was torn in two places at the top. Upon seeing Gwaine, Merlyn relaxed slightly feeling a tad safer now.

"No. Now, leave." 'Sir Oswald' demanded.

"Are you alright, Merlyn?" Gwaine asked, even though he knew she wasn't, he walked towards his love picking up a cloth to clean her wounds.

"No." Merlyn whispered softly to Gwaine, the light in her eyes was dimmer and she had tears in her eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave." 'Sir Oswald' demanded once more.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gwaine snapped, he so wanted to teach these thugs a lesson but his main priority was getting Merlyn out of there.

"How dare you speak to a Knight like that!" 'Sir Ethan' raged as he unsheathed his sword, Gwaine doing the same.

As the two fought Gwaine quickly gained the upper hand and disarmed Sir Ethan and knocked him to the ground when Sir Oswald went to attack him from behind.

"Gwaine!" Merlyn shouted causing Gwaine to turn around just in time to parry the attack.

"Don't worry. I can handle this thug." Gwaine assured as the two fought all over the room. Merlyn having to move out of the way a couple of times, but she made sure to keep all three men within her sights. She wouldn't be surprised if one of them tried to run her or Gwaine through from behind. And she was proven right when Sir Ethan tried to attack Gwaine again, only to fail once more. A moment after Gwaine had knocked Sir Ethan to the floor with an elbow to the face and disarmed Sir Oswald, Sir Leon and two other Knights entered the room.

"What's going on?" Sir Leon asked angrily especially when he saw Merlyn trembling slightly and the state of her. He knew the man before him was her Soulmate, but he was confused at what had transpired and didn't like what his brain was putting together. Unfortunately Sir Leon's and the others appearance had distracted Gwaine and he was backhanded to the floor by Sir Oswald.

"This man attacked me." 'Sir Oswald' exclaimed. "I demand an audience with the King!"

"Merlyn what happened to you!?" Gaius said aghast, seeing the state his Ward was in as he quickly wrapped a blanket around her shoulders to cover her ripped dress as they made their way to the Council Chambers.

"It's not Sir Oswald." Merlyn said ignoring Gaius' question. "It's that thug from the Tavern, Dagger. He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance." Merlyn explained as she watched helplessly as Gwaine was brought in bound in chains.

"Sire, this man attacked me with a sword, tried to kill me." 'Sir Oswald' lied.

"Is this true?" Uther demanded of Gwaine.

"I stepped in to protect Merlyn. She's my Soulmate and they attacked her, and tried to force themselves on her." Gwaine bit out through clenched teeth as everyone took in the beaten form of Arthur's servant who had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders covering her dress and was shaking slightly.

Like Gwaine, Arthur among with Sir Leon felt anger bubbling inside of them as they looked at their dear friend who was like a little sister to them. They were one of the ones close to her that could notice her eyes didn't shine like they usually do and that made the anger grow even more. While Gaius was almost apoplectic with anger at what had happened to his Ward.

"I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed." 'Sir Oswald' said before anything could be said. "I'm sure Sir Ethan will back me up." He continued as Gwaine glared daggers at the pair.

"Indeed, I can vouch for his every word." 'Sir Ethan' agreed. That was too much for Gwaine. His anger boiled over once more as he leapt to his feet.

"He's a liar!" Gwaine shouted as the guards restrained him but he fought against them.

"I will have your tongue!" Uther shouted. "How dare you speak to a Knight in that way!"

"Nobility is defined by what you do and not by who you are." Gwaine replied as he sent a scathing look to the thugs and one to Uther. "And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs. And I will not let them get away with what they did to Merlyn! Look at her! She was doing her job and they attacked her!"

"Gwaine." Arthur called trying to calm him down even though his own anger was near its boiling point but guilt was also warring within him.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves." 'Sir Oswald' said condescendingly.

"I have heard enough." Uther said fed up. "For a commoner to attack a Nobel man is in violation of the Knights Code." Seeing the thugs were most likely to call for his death - because that's who they are - Gwaine spoke before anyone else could.

"True. If I were a commoner." Gwaine said. "But I'm not. I'm Gwaine, son of Sir Dwayne. He was a Knight in Caerleon's army." Gwaine said shocking all but Merlyn into silence.


	6. Chapter Five, Gwaine is a What?

Chapter Five, Gwaine is a What?

The Council Chambers were silent after Gwaine's exclamation. When a stunned Arthur broke it.

"What?" Arthur asked not sure he had heard Gwaine properly.

"You heard me. I'm Gwaine son of Sir Dwayne, which makes me a Nobelman and well within my rights to protect my Soulmate, Merlyn. Or any other woman who is being beaten and about to be raped, whether these thugs are Knights or not." Gwaine repeated himself with a smug smirk on his face. "I have his ring with his crest, and you can check. I have one older sister." He added as he awkwardly pointed to the ring around his neck with his chained hands.

"Sire," 'Sir Oswald protested but Uther raised his hand silencing him.

"Check it. And bring me Geoffrey." Uther ordered. A Knight quickly bowed and scurried out of the room while one of the guards besides Gwaine lifted the ring for a closer inspection.

"It has the crest, Sire." The guard told him which only infuriated 'Sir Oswald’ and ‘Sir Ethan' more.

"Merlyn, what were you doing in Sir Oswald's chamber?" Uther growled, ignoring the glares he got from Gaius, Gwaine, Sir Leon and Arthur.

"Prince Arthur told me to look after them for the duration of their stay. It's a cold night and I was putting warmer blankets on the bed, and was going to start a fire, as that is the coldest room in the castle. When Sir Oswald attacked me and called Sir Ethan to join in." Merlyn replied as outraged whispers spread around the room.

Although she was lying on her reasons for being in there, it was the truth about the room being the coldest.

"You attacked her for doing her job!" Arthur bellowed. "A job I told her to do!? What sort of Knights are you!? You are disgusting -"

"Arthur!" Uther bellowed ceasing Arthur's enraged shouts. "Ah, Geoffrey." Uther said as a plump and balding, elderly man shuffled into the Council Chambers. "This man claims he is the son of Sir Dwayne. I need you to confirm this for me. He has the ring with the seal of approval. Whether it was stolen or not remains unclear."

"Father! I do not believe Gwaine would steal the ring. He saved my life, I will vouch for him." Arthur argued.

"Very well, but from now on, what happens next is on your head, Arthur." Uther warned dangerously.

"May I see this ring?" Geoffrey asked, once Gwaine nodded the elderly man picked it up and examined it. "It is defiantly the ring bearing the Sigil of Sir Dwayne. I shall need to check the records to confirm he is who he says he is." Geoffrey informed the King.

"Very well. Until what you say can be proven or disproven you shall remain in the dungeons. I cannot be seen letting a commoner, supposed or not, attacking two visiting Knights. Guards take him back to the dungeon." Uther ordered.

"What of them? What punishment do they get for attacking my Soulmate!?" Gwaine shouted not letting the guards take him away.

"She is only maidservant and the Knights will not be punished." Uther hissed before he walked off leaving several shocked people in his wake.

When Arthur looked over to his friend he flinched at the anger on her face before she spun on heal no doubt following after Gwaine, with Gaius behind her. Arthur shared a hopeless look with Sir Leon as they silently communicated with each other. They didn't like the smirks on Sir Oswald's and Sir Ethan's faces, and Sir Oswald was certainly not like how Arthur remembered. Sharing one last look Sir Leon and Arthur nodded to each other as they made a silent vow. They would keep an eye on the two and they would keep them away from Merlyn at all costs. She was never to be put in that position again. If the King would not protect his subjects, than Arthur would. He will be a different King then his father. A better King. Anyone who committed a crime would be punished fairly and justly, no matter their station. Including people of Nobel-birth.

***

Merlyn raced down into the dungeons ignoring Gaius who was asking her to come to their chambers so he could check her wounds, she would do that after. But first; she had to see Gwaine. To apologise. It was her fault he was in the dungeon in the first place, and to apologise for him having to reveal who he was. She knew he didn't want to serve Uther and when it was proven he was Sir Dwayne's son, she had a feeling Uther would make Gwaine serve. Whether Gwaine wanted to or not.

"Gwaine." Merlyn said sadly as she rested her hands on the bars.

"Merlyn, what're you doing here?" He asked not unkindly as he ceased his pacing and came over to her. Almost like he was pulled by a magnet, as he covered her hands with his own. "You need to rest and let Gaius look over you, Merlyn bird." Gwaine said softly as he covered her hand and reached through the bars to lay the other hand softly on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine." Merlyn said sounding heartbroken. "You're in here because of me. What if they don't let you out or worse... Uther doesn't like to admit he's wrong, and -"

"Hey, shush." Gwaine soothed as he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. "I'll be fine Merlyn, I promise. What I'm more concerned about is you. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he looked over her many injuries.

"I'm okay. I'll let Gaius look me over though. But I had to see you, to apologise." Merlyn said fretfully.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Merlyn." Gwaine said firmly.

"Arthur won't let anything happen to Gwaine. Don’t worry." Gaius said trying to calm down his Ward. Even though he had anger burning in his veins, he thought Uther was his friend and a fair ruler, evidentially he was wrong. And he'll never forgive him for this.

"I know Geoffrey. He's a friend of mine and he will work all night if has to, knowing what is at stake. Come let me check you over, my dear girl. I'm sorry you could not get the justice you deserve." Gaius apologised.

"Its not your fault Gaius.” Merlyn said as she kissed his cheek. “And I'm used to it. Uther looks at me, at any servant, and sees us as dispensable, as nothing. He talks of fairness and a fair Kingdom but it's anything but. He only cares for those who have wealth and nobility." Merlyn ranted, though quietly so the guards didn't hear.

"It's not right though, Merlyn. You shouldn't be used it and I hate that you are. That you're treated the way you are. But I will always be at your side, Merlyn.

If I'm forced to serve him, then it won't be for him. Nor will it be for Arthur or for Camelot. It will be for you, Merlyn. My brave warrior Princess. My beautiful Mage." Gwaine said passionately, whispering more quietly towards the end so there would be no chance that anyone other than the three of them would hear. As Gwaine spoke tears filled Merlyn's eyes as a happy, beautiful smile spread across her face. She has never had anyone feel about her in that way before, and all she wanted to do right now is kiss Gwaine, but the blasted bars were in the way. Gwaine smiled softly at her gently wiping away the tears that fell.

Neither of them had to say anything to each other in that moment as they rested their heads against each other. Well, as much as they could with the bars separating them. They knew how much they meant to each other and no words had to be said.

"I know." They whispered to each other.

"Go on Merlyn bird. I'll see you in the morning." Gwaine said as they bid each other goodnight.

***

The following morning, just after dawn another meeting was called in the Council Chambers. One everyone from the night before had to attend, including Gwaine who was brought up from the dungeon. As he entered he sent Merlyn a loving look and ignored the smirking faces of Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, even though his blood boiled. Merlyn looked a little better now that she's been cleaned up and had some rest. There was more colour to her cheeks and she no longer showed signs of shock, however, the bruises stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin, looking worse than the night before. Every time someone looked at them, those who cared deeply for her at least, felt their blood boil with rage. Especially as Uther has done nothing and the two Knights in question stood there looking smug with smirks on their faces.

"What is it you've found?" Uther asked staring unblinkingly at Geoffrey.

"He is indeed who he says he is." Geoffrey said. "He is the youngest child, and only son between Sir Dwayne Lotsson and Lady Adelaide." He explained as he showed Uther the Seal and the copy of Gwaine's parentage and heritage, his date of birth, his description and his age. 

"And this is authentic?" Uther asked wearily.

"Yes, Sire." Geoffrey agreed with a bow of his head as Uther let out an aggravated sigh as it was now proven he was wrong.

"Very well." Uther sighed before he turned to the awaiting court. "It has been proven by Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court genealogist and keeper of the royal library, that the man we see before us, Gwaine, is in fact the one and only son of Sir Dwayne Lotsson and Lady Adelaide.

He is of Nobel-birth and therefore within his rights to protect Merlyn as they are Soulmates, her position does not negate this. He is free to go. However, after the Mele he is to become a Knight of Camelot. Court dismissed." Uther ordered, and left soon after with Morgana following after him, while Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan looked outraged. As soon as Gwaine was unbound Merlyn almost jumped into his arms hugging him tightly, completely ignoring the room still full of people as they slowly left. No doubt they would be the gossip of the castle tonight. Once they pulled back Merlyn gave Gwaine a soft kiss to the lips shocking him for a moment, before he pulled Merlyn closer and kissed her more deeply. The kiss while sweet and loving did not last long as it was cut short by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, Arthur." Merlyn mumbled as her cheeks turned red.

"I-I just wanted to apologise to the both of you." Arthur said after clearing his throat. "What my father is doing is wrong. They should be punished for what they did, visiting Knights or not. And I'm sorry Merlyn. I never should've made you work for them on top of working for me, and now you've got hurt because of it. It could have been so much worse if Gwaine hadn't stepped in and for that I'll never forgive myself for the part I played in this. You’re a true friend and I'm sorry. You can take off, as long as you need." He said showing Gwaine what Merlyn has been telling him.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlyn said smiling softly at her friend. "I don't need to take time off. Arthur -"

"I insist Merlyn." Arthur said firmly but his eyes were filled with concern and sadness making him look like a puppy. "That's not something you hear me say often." He joked making them laugh. "Seriously, though. Your hurt and you need to rest."

"Thank you. Dollophead." Merlyn teased.

"Clotpole." Arthur jested.

"Hey, that's my word!" Merlyn exclaimed a smile on her face which made Gwaine, (who still had a hand on the small of her back) and Arthur smile, who besides Gaius and Sir Leon were the only ones left in the room.

"Yes and it suits you perfectly." Arthur teased.

"Now, that is where you are wrong." Merlyn said dramatically, as she pointed at Arthur.

"It suits you perfectly, as you are very unobservant for a Prince and even more so for a Knight." Arthur glared at her before they both descended into laughter making everyone else laugh. They were glad to see Merlyn laugh after the horrors of last night, although, they had a feeling the horrors hadn't completely gone away and that something was coming.


	7. Chapter Six, Magic of the Earth

Chapter Six, Magic of the Earth

"You should be resting Merlyn." Gaius reprimanded, as his niece/Ward came down the steps from her room and into the main chamber where he was talking to Gwaine as he prepared some potions for the patients he had to see today.

"You know I can't stay still for long, Gaius." Merlyn said with a shrug and a cheeky smile.

"Yes." Gaius sighed. "I know that perfectly." He shook his head as his mind wondered to all the times his niece had either been seriously sick or injured in the last few years and had refused to stay still for more than a day or two. Depending on the ailment. Just then the door opened revealing a worried Gwen as she rushed straight to Merlyn ignoring the other two in the room.

"Merlyn, are you alright?" Gwen asked frantically, as she checked over her best friend.

"I'm fine Gwen. Don't worry." Merlyn assured, smiling softly at her friend.

"Gwen, perhaps, you could do us a favour?" Gaius asked.

"Anything Gaius." Gwen rushed out. "It's not right what Uther has done to her. I heard Arthur and Sir Leon are apocalyptic with rage."

"Do you have the day off?" Gwaine questioned, after he had kissed Merlyn's hand and cheek in greeting causing a small blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Yes why?" Gwen asked confused.

"Arthur has given Merlyn the time off to heal but she refuses to rest. Gwaine has training with Arthur and I have rounds to run." Gaius explained.

"Of course I'll keep her company and out of trouble, you know that Gaius, she's my best friend." Gwen said reproachfully at the end.

"I know, dear girl and thank you." Gaius said gratefully.

"Hey! I don't just walk into trouble you know!" Merlyn exclaimed, her hands on her hips as she scowled at the three of them as they laughed at her.

"I'm sorry Merlyn but your record is against you." Gwen said apologetically. "What with all the times Gaius and I have tended to you."

"Those were not my fault!" Merlyn exclaimed. "Most of the time I’m sick or injured from protecting Arthur!"

"Yes," Gwaine hedged not wanting to upset her. "But we’d prefer it if you weren't alone. Not only are you injured, but we fear that those thugs may try something again when you're alone. I'll be safe don't worry I have training with Arthur and Gaius will be with someone most of the day doing his rounds."

Seeing as she wasn't going to get anywhere Merlyn sighed and nodded her head.

It wasn't that she didn't want to spend the day with Gwen, she did as they hardly got to, she just hated feeling useless and like an invalid.

"Okay." Merlyn sighed. "What shall we do, Gwen?"

"How about a nice girls day?" Gwen suggested. "A walk in town, a picnic for lunch."

"Sounds perfect." Merlyn smiled as she linked arms with Gwen, the two women smiling happily as they bid Gwaine and Gaius a good day and left the chambers, after Merlyn had kissed both their cheeks. "And you can tell me all about you and Arthur." Merlyn teased a giggle passing from her lips as the door closed.

"I best be off to train with the Princess." Gwaine said as he bid Gaius goodbye and left not five minutes after Merlyn and Gwen, leaving Gaius alone in his chambers shaking his head but with a small smile on his face.

***

"What took you so long, Gwaine?" Arthur complained, twirling his sword in the middle of the Training Field.

"I had to get this on!" Gwaine complained, as he tugged on the ill-fitting armour.

"You better get used to it. I'll get you your own armour made when we've finished here." Arthur said, before he lunged at Gwaine who parried his attack pushing Arthur backwards aided by the force of Arthur's blow. Arthur and Gwaine fought ferociously neither one of them giving an inch, it was clear to see that although Gwaine had no training he was an exceptionally skilled swordsman and he knew how to fight. Unlike the other Knights Arthur has trained in the past. The mock battle between them was drawing attention from all kinds of people as they stopped doing their daily tasks to watch the two, eagerly awaiting who would come out on top.

"Where's Merlyn?" Arthur asked with a hint of worry when he spotted Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald in the crowd of onlookers.

"With Gwen." Gwaine answered with a growl as he too noticed the thugs. More and more people stopped to watch drawing quite a crowd now as neither Arthur nor Gwaine seemed to be able to gain the upper hand over the other. Merlyn and Gwen appeared watching their loved ones fight against the other, they had been window shopping in the market and tasting the various foods when they heard the commotion and decided to investigate.

"Urgh. Of course they'd come to investigate." Arthur groaned, when he spotted the pair in the forefront of the crowd smiling and cheering them on.

Their attacks came more quicker as they were desperate to get to Merlyn and Gwen before either of those thugs did something to them. Arthur would never again trust them around Merlyn and especially not Gwen or any other maidservant. It's why he'd assigned George to them. If they could attack his dear friend what’s to stop them attacking someone else? No, he preferred not to take that chance with anyone.

Soon the battle or rather training, came to a close. When Gwaine twirled his sword against Arthur's knocking it from his tight grasp and into the air, where Gwaine promptly caught it before Arthur even had the chance to, and pointed both swords at him.

"Well done. I'm impressed and it takes a lot to impress me but no one fights like you, Gwaine." Arthur congratulated clapping Gwaine on the back and accepting his sword back.

"Thank you." Gwaine said as they made their way over to the water jugs.

"I know you didn't want to reveal who you were, I can tell, but you did so for Merlyn and I'm grateful. She...she is a dear friend to me, a sister. I...I know I haven't said it but she has been the only one to treat me as myself, no matter my titles and to call me out when I've done something wrong. She's made me a better person I know that and you make her happy so don't hurt or you'll have me to deal with." Arthur said uncertainly at first before he growled threateningly towards Gwaine at the end.

"I could never hurt her." Gwaine said strongly his eyes filled with love as he looked to where Merlyn stood with Gwen and Sir Leon laughing and joking.

"I'm starting to see that." Arthur agreed as he looked from Gwaine who had a look of love on his face to Merlyn who glanced over at them and smiled at him before looking at Gwaine with the same look.

'No one else will bet hurt you again, Merlyn. I promise.' Arthur thought as he and Gwaine headed over to the group not knowing the fate of Albion was solidifying for the better with Arthur's promise. The Magic of the Earth holding him to that promise. That will one day come into play.


	8. Chapter Seven, The Melee

Chapter Seven, The Melee

Later that night after Gwen had left Merlyn, Gwaine and Gaius were trying to brainstorm what they could do to help Arthur and stop those thugs.

"I don't know what we can do. Uther won't listen that they're trying to kill Arthur. Even if you say so Gwaine, look how reluctant he was to admit he was wrong and you're a Nobleman." Merlyn exclaimed when Gwaine opened his mouth, as she was pacing up and down, only for Gwaine to take her into his arms as he lent on a table opposite Gaius.

"I could try and persuade Arthur to withdraw from the contest." Gaius suggested.

"He won't. I know Arthur, he's too stubborn.

If we tell him that someone is trying to kill and he has to withdraw it'll just make him more eager to compete, like all the other times." Merlyn sighed as she leaned into Gwaine's arms taking comfort from him. "I'll have to somehow...use my powers to defend him." Merlyn said uncertainly.

"No absolutely not!" Gwaine argued.

"With the King and half of Camelot watching?" Gaius asked appalled.

"What choice do we have?" Merlyn asked them. Neither Gwaine nor Gaius could answer her and neither of them liked it. Gwaine pulled Merlyn further into his arms as he thought of a plan, he would not allow his Merlyn bird to be killed. Even if he was killed in her place so be it.

***

The day of the Melee dawned and Merlyn was a nervous wreck. She couldn't even bare to stomach anything as her stomach was so queasy, which made Gaius worry for her, but to make matters worse she hadn't seen Gwaine this morning and neither had Gaius. Merlyn had a gut feeling on where he'd gone, she only hoped it was wrong, just this once.

"I'm sure Gwaine is fine, Merlyn." Gaius tried to reassure his anxious niece.

"What if he's joined the Melee, Gaius, you know they have those swords and will be aiming for Arthur. If they find out Gwaine is there too - I'll have two to watch out for." Merlyn ranted as she paced up and down.

"Merlyn, calm down. There's no use worry about it now. We best head down there for you're late." Gaius said grasping her arms and leading her from their chambers and towards Arthur's chambers before he left for the Tourney Field.

***

As Merlyn was laying the chain mail on the table the door opened revealing Uther who had a wrapped sword under his arm. Both Merlyn and Arthur had to reframe from glaring as the King came further into the chamber.

"Ah." Uther exclaimed with a wide beaming smile on his face.

'You're only happy when Arthur is risking his neck for your pride and vanity.' Merlyn thought snidely as she turned her back on the King.

"I trust you're ready for the challenge?" Uther demanded of Arthur.

"Yes father." Arthur answered coldly, he would not forgive his father for what he'd done and Uther knew it too.

"I came to bring you this." Uther continued, holding out the wrapped sword and not noticing or rather ignoring Arthur's cold tone.

"I won my first melee with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe." He said as he handed the sword to Arthur. "All of Camelot is eager for a victory today, Arthur. I know you won't let me down." He finished clapping his hand on Arthur's shoulder and staring him in the eye, almost like he was daring Arthur to not go against his wishes. "Oh, and Merlyn," Uther said before he left the chambers. "Tell Gwaine that he will be Knighted this night, it'll be a double celebration." He ordered before he left.

Merlyn looking rather troubled, and with none of her usual talk got Arthur into his armour, her talk hadn't gone how'd she wanted it too, but then it never does. Arthur looked on at her in concern but said nothing. Promising he'd talk to her afterwards as they were running late thanks to his father.

"Come on Merlyn, everything's going to be fine." Arthur coaxed, Merlyn smiled weakly at him.

"I hope you're right." She said softly, as they left.

Arriving quickly Merlyn joined Gaius in the sidelines as they watched all the Knights line up on either sides of the Tourney Field, their weapons held aloft. Merlyn shared a concerned look with her uncle when she spotted Oswald and Ethan opposite Arthur with dark looks on their faces. As Uther was raising his hand everyone put down the visor on their helmets, the horses whining and raising up a little. When he lowered his hand they all charged at each other, their swords clanging against each other leaving those closest with slightly ringing ears. It was a mesh of silver, only the browns, blacks and whites of the horses broke it up a little, the only way to tell the Knights apart was from the coloured ribbons they had tied to their arms. It was ferocious even if people thought all the weapons were dulled as some Knights were flung from their horses or dragged across the field by the stirrups on the saddle being cut.

Merlyn was getting more anxious as the battle commenced especially as it was obvious the Knights were getting injured by someone's sword. Merlyn was preparing to use her magic when she saw Sir Ethan swipe Arthur across the back with his sword injuring him, angering the young Mage.

"He's heading straight for Arthur." Merlyn gasped when she saw Sir Oswald heading towards Arthur's back who was now busy fighting another Knight, only for Arthur to turn and duck just in time, however, the force of his swing unseated Oswald and sent him tumbling to the floor. Sir Ethan who had been fighting another Knight noticed Sir Oswald on the ground and hit the knight in the face with the but end of his sword sending him tumbling to the ground where he stayed.

Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan now set their sights on Arthur who was fighting a Knight, one of the only ones to remain on horse back.

"Arthur's in trouble." Merlyn gasped, just before Sir Oswald launched himself at Arthur and dragged him from his horse. Uther stood up aghast as Oswald held his sword above Arthur ready to kill him, but the King did nothing. As the sword came down with a yell from Oswald, Arthur who had gotten his breath back after the fall had winded him, rolled away and just in time too. As the sword was now buried in the ground where he had previously laid. The crowd cheered as Arthur staggered to his feet, the horses and the injured Knights being carried away on stretchers by some other servants to have less risk of injury to any of them, leaving only a few left on the ground and leaving only Arthur, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, who was still on his horse, left on the field.

A ferocious battle ensured between Arthur and Oswald much like that day on the Training Field, only this time Oswald was determined to kill Arthur. Sir Ethan seeing Arthur was fighting Oswald rode around the edge of the field with his sword in the air preparing to attack Arthur from behind.

"I know I was against this and I still am." Gaius started his eyes fixed on the battle on front of him as he spoke hurriedly to his niece. "But you'll have to do something, otherwise Arthur will die." Instead on answering Merlyn stared intently at Sir Ethan her eyes flashing gold as the stirrups on the saddle snapped sending him to the floor, hard. A grin spread across her face before she schooled her features before anyone noticed and turned her attention back to Arthur. Although, it strayed to Gwaine. She prayed Gwaine was not one of the injured Knights or better yet anywhere near the field.

The battle between Arthur and Oswald raged on as the latter tried to gain the upper hand but Arthur was a better swordsman than him and was holding his own perfectly. However, Oswald was getting more aggressive with his attacks and Merlyn was concerned for her friend as she could see he was tiring under the onslaught.

"It's two against one." Merlyn exclaimed, when Sir Ethan staggered to his feet. She had really hoped the fall and rendered him unconscious, but when did she ever get any luck when trying to save Arthur? Arthur was starting to become overwhelmed, and Merlyn couldn't risk using her magic now as the King was so engrossed in the fight she'd be spotted, when the Knight, Sir Ethan and punched to the floor staggered to his feet one hand placed over his shoulder as he made his way towards the trio and stood back to back with Arthur.

"Who is that? Helping Arthur?" Merlyn wondered but she had a gut feeling on who it was.

"I don't know, but I think we should be thankful he is." Gaius replied, as the four Knights fought.

"There's only one person I know who can do that." Merlyn said feeling half worried and half proud, as she watched the Knight she now knew to be Gwaine disarm Sir Ethan with a twirl of his sword sending Ethan's sword up into the air before Gwaine caught it. Gwaine ran Sir Ethan threw to the shock of the crowd. Seeing the distraction Sir Oswald knocked Arthur on his back and was about to run him through when Gwaine slid beneath him blocking his attack with his sword before running him through with Ethan's.

The crowd applauded Gwaine for saving Arthur as the two stood facing each other, Gwaine pointing both swords at him.

"They'll expect us to fight to the end now." Arthur panted as he took off his helmet. "You fought bravely the field is yours." He said in between deep breaths not recognising Gwaine. Gwaine threw down the swords, turning to look for Merlyn. When he spotted her with Gaius in the crowds, safe, he lifted the visor on his helmet revealing himself. Arthur laughed and shook his head.

"I should've known." He laughed, as Gwaine fully took of his helmet. "Nobody fights like you do. And we trained together." Arthur laughed.

"I told you couldn't fight until I Knighted you!" Uther thundered. "Guards seize him!"

Merlyn sent a fierce glare towards Utherfeeling helpless once again as the guards took Gwaine away.

In the medical tent Gaius was kneeling besides the prone figures of Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan when Uther and Arthur, who was holding his arm, came in.

"You might want to wait before you pass judgement on Gwaine, who might I remind you Sire, saved Arthur's life again despite disobeying you." Gaius said quickly after telling him they had passed. Once he had their attention and Uther wasn't going to interrupt Gaius continued. "I fear that Sir Ethan." He said as he pulled off the crystal necklace. "And Sir Oswald-" Gaius pulled off the second crystal necklace. "Are not all that they seem." Gaius explained grimly holding up the crystals to Uther who only mouthed like a fish, before pulling off the two helmets and showing the true faces of the thugs. Thugs that Arthur recognised.

"Sorcery." Uther muttered looking like he needed to sit down.

"And once again I owe Gwaine my life." Arthur told his father. "These are the men who I told you about, father, they obviously wanted revenge and killed the real Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald before they arrived. You are to release Gwaine, father, and you are to apologise to him and to Merlyn. As these...thugs are who attacked her, though it shouldn't have mattered if they were a Knight or not. And you are to Knight Gwaine immediately and compensate them. No father, you are in the wrong and they deserve justice, especially Merlyn. You have wrongfully imprisoned Gwaine twice now and you have denied Merlyn the justice she deserved, least Gwaine has now given her that. She can sleep easy now." Arthur said firmly a hand pointing to the bodies as he glared at his father daring him to ignore him.

***

As soon as Merlyn had finished cleaning and wrapping Gwaine's shoulder she threw her arms around him not caring he was bare chested as a startled laugh escaped Gwaine as he wrapped his arms around Merlyn's waist.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Merlyn said sternly but it was muffled by Gwaine's hair.

"I promise, my Merlyn bird, that I'll never scare you like that again." Gwaine promised as pulled her on to his lap laughing as she let out a startled squeal. Ignoring that there were guards right outside his cell, Gwaine kissed Merlyn with everything that he had in him. She was shocked at first before she kissed him back. The kiss was the most passionate and sensual kiss that Merlyn has ever had. More than the kiss she had with Frey, it was like her soul was full, whole for the first time in her life.


	9. Chapter Eight, Sir Gwaine Knight of Camelot

Chapter Eight, Sir Gwaine Knight of Camelot

After a few moments Gwaine and Merlyn pulled back smiling widely at each other as they rested their foreheads against each other, when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Looking over her shoulder Merlyn spotted Arthur and Uther standing in the now open cell, and quickly jumped to her feet as if she'd been burned.

"I...Err would like to apologise for...wrongfully throwing you in the cells twice and will compensate you with an estate. You can live there or in the castle it is up to you. We will be holding the Knighting Ceremony shortly so I suggest you get cleaned up. Both of you, Merlyn as...his soulmate you are required to dress appropriately." Uther said firmly before leaving the cell.

"Father!" Arthur called after him but Uther carried on walking causing Arthur to groan in frustration. "He was supposed to apologise to you too, Merlyn."

"Don't worry about it Arthur. Your father is not like you, so he will never apologise to a servant."

"But it's wrong!" Gwaine and Arthur insisted strongly.

"It's the way it is, I've gotten used to it since I arrived here. Maybe when you're King Arthur, you can change things and set a better example to the Nobels, but until then they will follow Uther." Merlyn said, a sad smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you Gwaine. I owe you my life, again." Arthur said holding his hand out to Gwaine who shook his hand.

"Just look after Merlyn and never treat her and never let anyone treat her the way your father does." Gwaine said firmly.

"I promise." Arthur said nodding his head. "You need to head to Gwen's so she can get you fitted for tonight, Gwaine."

"I'll see you later Merlyn." Gwaine said softly, kissing her cheek.

"I'll go and get your things ready first Arthur." Merlyn said, as he opened his mouth and followed Gwaine out of the cell leaving Arthur there standing like a fish out of water.

***

Later that night Merlyn was in her room doing her hair in a waterfall crown braid like her mother had taught her when she was younger before putting on the diamond and sapphire earrings and necklace set Gwaine had brought for her. Stripping out if the nightgown she had changed into after her bath, Merlyn slipped into the royal blue dress that had a silver belt around the waist and tied in the back holding the overcoat on. Once she was done she slipped on some black flat shoes she'd borrowed from Gwen as she only had her boots and brown flats. Now that she was dressed she was feeling really nervous, she never dressed like this before and was suddenly really anxious about leaving her room.

Before she could think too much into it she heard a knock on her door and her uncle's voice calling out to her.

"Merlyn? Are you alright? We have to leave in a few moments." Gaius asked concerned. Merlyn sighed sucking up her courage as another knock hit the door. "Merlyn?"

"I'm coming." Merlyn answered. She took another deep calming breath and opened the door to her Gaius's shock slackened face. "I look stupid don't I?" She groaned.

"No. No, Merlyn, you look beautiful, my dear girl." Gaius said, smiling at her as tears welled in his eyes.

"Really?" Merlyn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course Merlyn I would never lie to you. Now, come we mustn't be late." Gaius said walking back down the steps. Once he reached the bottom he held his arm out to his niece who laughed and looped her arm through his.

When the pair reached the Hall everyone stopped what they were doing to stare in shock at Merlyn. She was beautiful before she dressed up but now, her beauty exceeded the Lady Morgana's something the Lady wasn't happy about.

"Merlyn, you look so beautiful." Gwaine said taking her hand and kissing the back of it causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you Gwaine. You look very handsome." Merlyn replied shyly, trying to will her blush away to little success. Before anything else could be said Uther called for everyone's attention to start the ceremony.

Once everyone had taken their places with Arthur besides him and Gwaine kneeling on the steps at his feet, and Gwaine had taken his vows to always uphold the laws of Camelot, Uther placed the ceremonial sword on each of Gwiane's shoulders as he spoke.

"Arise Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot." King Uther said. The room erupted with applause, the sound reverberating off the high ceilings as Gwaine stood, sending a beaming grin in Merlyn's direction. Who had the widest smile and cheered the loudest as she watched on proudly making Gwaine laugh.

"Let the banquet commence." Uther stated, as servants brought in platters laden down with all sorts of food and numerous jugs of ale and flagons of wine. 

"Congratulations Sir Knight." Merlyn teased, once Gwaine had joined her, Gaius and Gwen.

"Thank you Milady." Gwaine teased, laughing at the fake scowl on Merlyn's face.

"I'm not a Lady."

"No, but you look gorgeous and good enough to eat." Another Knight called as he walked past them waggling his eyebrows in her direction.

"Why don't you sod off before I make you." Gwaine growled, pinning the Knight to a pillar and attracting Arthur and Sir Leon's attention.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as he and Leon separated the two.

"He was hitting on Merlyn!" Gwaine growled, glaring daggers at the other Knight.

"Sir Edward how much have you had?" Leon asked in disgust his nose twitching. "I can smell the alcohol pouring off of you."

"Twenty yards." Sir Edward said with a shrug. "Who knew Merlyn would turn out prettier than the Lady Morgana. She was beautiful before but now-"

"That's enough!" Arthur ordered. "I suggest you go back to your chambers and sleep it off! Tomorrow you'll be mucking out the stables as punishment, I will not tolerate such behaviour from one of my Knights! Go! Now!" Once the guards had led Sir Edward out of the Hall Arthur and Sir Leon turned towards Merlyn. "Are you alright, Merlyn?" Arthur asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Merlyn said gratefully to all three of them.

"Good. You do look beautiful Merlyn, in a sister way of course." Leon stuttered. Merlyn laughed at the flustered Knight.

"Thanks Leon." She said laughing as he mock glared at her.

"He's right though, Merlyn you do." Arthur added. "Though you're still a pain."

"And you're still a Clotpole." Merlyn teased, making them all laugh at the pair and their teasing banter.

"Merlyn, would you like to dance?" Gwaine asked, as the music started.

"I'd love to." Merlyn replied, a happy smile on her face as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her towards the dance floor.

"He's good for her." Gwen said happily.

"He is." Arthur and Sir Leon agreed reluctantly, as they watched the pair laughing and dancing.

"I haven't seen her this happy in years." Gaius said happily, as he watched his niece twirl on the dance floor. He hoped it would stay this way but with Morgana and Morgause there was no telling what the future would hold but all he could do was hope.


	10. Chapter Nine, The Valley of the Fallen Kings

Chapter Nine, The Valley of the Fallen Kings

Merlyn could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest, and her breaths coming in short pants, as she ran through the woods with Arthur behind her. They were trying to escape the bandits that were on their tail. What was supposed to be a short trip has turned into a disaster. They had been separated from Sir Leon, Gwaine and the rest of the Knights and had no way of knowing whether any were hurt or if they were even alive.

'No! No, don't think that!' She mentally scolded herself.

All she could do was try and keep herself and Arthur alive and try to lose the bandits. She would've used magic to get rid of them but Arthur wouldn't let her stop long enough to cast a spell let alone go on without her.

Since the whole issue with those thugs a few weeks ago Arthur, Sir Leon and Gwaine had been extremely overprotective and had barely let her leave their sights when they left Camelot. She stopped again allowing Arthur to overtake her when she saw the men were getting closer when she heard their yells becoming louder and closer. Just as her eyes started to turn gold as she faced the men Arthur shouted from behind her.

"Come on Merlyn!" Arthur shouted, fear gripping him tightly when he saw she was going to sacrifice herself. Knowing he wasn't about to leave, she sighed and started running again. They ran through the underbrush, twigs whipping at their clothes and exposed skin but neither worried nor cared about that right now.

They ran until they came across a ravine they could hide in so they could catch their breath and think of a plan. They picked up the pace a little as they sped towards the ravine hoping they would leave the bandits behind and wouldn't know where they had gone.

"Arthur! Get down!" She hissed, when she spotted he was peering over the top.

"I'm just having a look." Arthur whispered. "I told you we'd outrun them." He said a moment later with a smirk on his face when he saw no one around.

"Are you sure?" Merlyn asked, peering over the ledge. She had a feeling this was far from over.

"Why is it you never trust me, Merlyn?" Arthur asked, an slightly annoyed look on his face. A second later they heard yelling coming from just opposite them. It seems the bandits took another way around.

"That's why Arthur. That's why!" Merlyn hissed.

"Shut up Merlyn." Arthur grumbled, before they took off running again trying to escape their pursuers. They entered another rocky ravine only to pause for a moment as Arthur looked around them.

"Come on this way." Arthur said, before he took off again.

"Arthur, where are we going?" Merlyn shouted after him.

"Trust me!" was all Arthur said. Merlyn sighed and followed him only to pause when she was suddenly struck with a powerful wave of magic. 

"Arthur." Merlyn called, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't know what that magic was but she knew it was cursed, and that certainly didn't mean anything good, and they certainly shouldn't go towards it.

"Merlyn! What are you doing?" Arthur shouted worried and frustrated.

"You ask me to trust you, so trust me." Merlyn said, making no move to go towards that place. "We shouldn't go in there."

"Come on!" Arthur said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the place that felt cursed. As she passed the two stone statues she felt a humming in the air, a mix of a warning and something sinister. Looking behind her to make sure no one was there she took off after Arthur who had left her at the entrance and was staring at her with a confused and worried frown upon his face, but said nothing when she finally joined him.

"What is this place?" Merlyn asked, choosing not to mention what had happened at entrance or outside of it.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings." Arthur replied, as he led the way through it.

"Is it cursed?" Merlyn questioned, wondering what the story was of this place.

"No, not unless you're superstitious." Arthur replied, but his voice had gone up an octave when he answered so Merlyn knew that wasn't the case or he either believed it was indeed cursed.

"It is." Merlyn mumbled to herself, feeling the humming getting stronger and louder the further they went in.

"It's a myth. They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare." Arthur continued, not hearing what Merlyn just said. "Trust me."

"If you say that one more time..." Merlyn threatened, getting a weird look from Arthur.

As they turned a corner they suddenly heard feet pounding on the ground behind them, followed by yelling once again.

"Do you get tired of being wrong?!" Merlyn asked annoyed, as they took off once again. She was seriously fed up with today and just wanted to go home. As they entered an open clearing an arrow flew past Merlyn's ear before she could stop it, and hit Arthur square in the back in between his shoulder blades, knocking him to the forest floor.

"What was that?" Arthur mumbled, as Merlyn tried to help him up.

"An arrow." Merlyn said, as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"An arrow? Good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible." Arthur muttered dazedly.

Merlyn glanced at him concerned, she had a feeling the arrow may be poisoned with how quickly Arthur has been affected as he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Arthur!" Merlyn said, concerned. But there was no response. Looking around them she knew they couldn't stay here out in the open, looking around them she found a ravine they could hide in until she could heal Arthur. Looking back at Arthur her eyes turned molten gold as she sent Arthur carefully into the ravine and quickly followed him. Just in time too. As the bandits passed by them not a second later, their feet stomping above them. Once she was sure they were gone Merlyn turned to Arthur to check on his wound. It wasn't good. She quickly made a fire and gathered all the herbs she needed to make a poultice that would hopefully heal Arthur if the poison wasn't too strong. Otherwise, she would need more than what she had around her and a stronger healing spell than she knew at this moment.

She prayed that wasn't the case as she took the poultice off of the fire once it was ready and pressed it to Arthur's forehead where he lay wheezing on her coat, leaving her in her brown corset, white shirt, brown boots and brown trousers.

"Arthur, come on." Merlyn pleaded her friend and brother. "Dollop head." She said, hoping that would get him to wake up as it has before, but still no such luck. "I need you to recover, Arthur. Your my best friend. My brother. I can't lose anymore people I care about. I just can't." Merlyn said, with tears in her eyes as she tapped his face. Sighing she carefully rolled him over on to his side, supporting him with her knee as she covered his wound with her hand as her eyes turned gold.

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn." She said, but still nothing. Her head snapped behind her when she heard a twig snap but there was no one there.

"Come on Arthur." Merlyn cried. Her eyes turned gold once again as she incanted.

"Licsar gestapol nu!" But once again the spell did nothing and he was only getting worse and there was nothing she could do. She pulled him further into the ravine to protect him from the rain that has just started. Crying Merlyn headed over to a large puddle to wash Arthur's blood off her hands when she was confronted by an old Sorcerer making her jump out of her skin. She could feel his magic pouring off of him.

"Tell me, why are you so sad?" He asked kindly.

"It's my friend..." Merlyn sobbed. "He's dying— and I've tried everything. I can't help him."

"Then do not waste your tears, for I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us." He said, as he started walking past Merlyn.

"Wait!" Merlyn called after him, as she lept to her feet and followed after him.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin." The man introduced.

"I'm Merlyn." She replied.

"I know who you are." Taliesin said, as he kneeled besides Arthur. "The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emrys." He said, before he copied Merlyn's actions and gently rolled Arthur towards him placing a hand over the wound.

"Welcenoul." He incanted, his brown eyes turning a amber gold colour. Immediately colour returned to Arthur's face and he was breathing much better now, and the bleeding had mostly stopped.

"Thank you." Merlyn said gratefully.

"You are welcome Emrys." Taliesin replied, as he rolled Arthur back over who let out a little groan. "He is sleeping now. Within a few hours, he will be fully recovered."

"You're positive?" Merlyn asked worriedly.

"If my memory serves me well." He said offhandedly. "Come, I want to show you something, Merlyn."

"What is it?" Merlyn asked, casting a glance back at Arthur as Taliesin walked back the way they came.

"You must wait and see, and he will be fine. I assure you." Taliesin said, which only intrigued Merlyn further so she decided to follow him.

————————————————————————

Spells:

* Þurhhæle dolgbenn. Meaning = Heal thoroughly the wound.

* Licsar gestapol nu! Meaning = Behold, you support the mortal wound!

* Welcenoul. Meaning= Do good to the perforation.


End file.
